gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gundam 00S: Crossover Episode Twelve
Chapter 16 Part 2: *Ransac crashed into someone as he dashed through the hallway. He landed front first on the hard floor. Rubbing the back of his head he saw Jim slowly climb back to his feet. *“Ransac! Hold on, I know what you’re thinking. And you can’t do it.” He blurted upon recognition. *“It’s the only thing left that both Heero and I can use! We have no choice.” Snapped Ransac in response. *“No you don’t get it, you can’t use it, before we left Earth we began to refit the Gadelaza with new equipment, it’s not ready to be used yet!” *Ransac growled in frustration. This was the last thing he needed while they were under attack. To emphasize this the ship shook with another explosion, this one closer. “What about the 00? Can it sortie?” He demanded. Jim shrugged. *“It might, not all it’s systems are complete but the basic OS is, you won’t be able to use the raiser system.” *“It’ll have to do! Come with me!” Without waiting Ransac left back to his feet and rushed down the hall. Behind him Jim struggled to keep up, a losing battle. *“Not all of us were super soldiers you know!” Gasped Jim as he burst into the hanger, barely managing to stop himself from soaring over the edge of the platform they were on. Ransac ignored him, instead searching for Heero. As he looked he got a good glimpse of the Gadelaza. Like Jim had said, it looked like it was in no shape to be used, large chunks of armor were stripped off or were unfinished. The trademark weapons pods lay empty beside it, carefully secured so as not to float around. *Beside the massive mobile armor stood the 00 Raiser. From what Ransac had heard, Strafe had gone to great lengths to secure the original frame and restore it as an emergency unit for Ransac to pilot should the True Guardian fall. Unfortunately he had been unable to create a Twin Drive from two true drives and had been forced to restore to three GN-Drive Taus instead. While they suffered a limited period of operation time, the set up was enough to allow full utilization. He never expected to have to use it, the True Guardian had more than proved to be a worthy successor to the Perfect guardian, but he never expected pilots to appear out of nowhere and to learn the entire universe was at stake either. *From the other side of the hanger emerged Heero, already set to go. Syrene emerged from behind him and soared down to the 00 Raiser. Ransac caught his attention and pointed to the Gundam. Heero got the message and followed Syrene. Jim and Ransac leapt over the ledge and made their way over. *“Heero, you’re in the 0 Raiser, I got the cockpit!” Ordered Ransac as he climbed in. *“Heero, you’ll need this. It’ll help finish the system modifications and help copilot.” Said Syrene, as she spoke she tossed a blue haro. Heero caught it and nodded before climbing into the 0 Raiser. Ransac opened a com to Heero and told him where to place it. *“Take care of him, that Haro is special to a lot of people here.” He didn’t go into detail, it was likely Heero already knew through the memories he had accidentally received. *“Roger, I’m ready.” Was all Heero said. *“Right then, Ransac and Heero, 00 Raiser, launching!” A orange particle ring erupted from behind the Gundam as the mobile suit rushed forward. Both pilots briefly struggled to retain control of the machine as it soared ahead, the sheer force of the launch had been enough to slam them into their seats, or in Heero’s case, nearly have their head hit the controls. After regaining control, both pilots observed the battlefield. *Because of the ferocity of their assault, Ransac was surprised to see it was only one carrier against them. Most of it’s mobile suits had been already deployed and were engaging the ESF mobile suits. A bright flash briefly illuminated space. After fading away it revealed a wreckage of four of their own mobile suits. Over the com a familiar cackle sounded. Ransac paled. *“Sin comes for you! It demands blood.” Cackled Patrick as he exterminated another mobile suit that was unfortunate enough to be in his path. Ransac struggled to resist the urge to vomit as the final screams of the pilot sounded through the com. Patrick had unleashed some kind of missile that released a compound that swiftly ate away at the mobile suit. The pilot must’ve suffered greatly. *“Damn you!” Roared Charlie as he erupted into view. Without hesitation he resumed his earlier battle with Patrick, who responded with a gleeful cackle before unleashing a ferocious assault on the Gundam pilot. *Charlie brought down two beam sabers to bear against the black Gundam. At the last second Patrick blocked them with his elbow sabers. He followed with a powerful kick to the chest of the E.O.U before going for a point blank attack with his palm cannons. The smoke cleared to reveal the E.O.U had already lost it’s arms to the assault, and Patrick wasn’t nearly done with it yet. Wrapping the Sin Gundam’s tail around the damaged Gundam Patrick proceeded to land blow after blow. The helpless machine had no chance of retaliation as he fired another missile that released the same compound he had used earlier on the unfortunate pilot. The legs of the E.O.U dissolved almost instantly, only enough remained to indicate there had been legs there to begin with. *“I’ll take that!” Cackled Patrick as he tore out the three emergency GN-Drive Taus that functioned as the temporary backup installed by Syrene. Moving to look into the eyes of the E.O.U, Patrick prepared to deliver the killing blow to the cockpit. By this point, Ransac had had enough. *“Get off of him!” He snarled as he delivered a powerful kick to the chest of the Sin. He followed up with a vertical slash with the GN-Swords down onto the mobile suit’s tail, completely severing through the armor and slicing it in half. To put more distance between the three, Heero unleashed a short barrage of beam fire that put Patrick on the defensive. *“You alright?” Demanded Ransac. He became desperate as Charlie remained silent. “Answer me dammit!” Ransac cried out as Patrick suddenly appeared between them, smashing his foot into the 00 Raiser to force it away. Without hesitation Patrick impaled the cockpit with his elbow sabers. Ransac paled in horror, a familiar sense of helplessness enveloped him. He had failed again. *A bright light erupted from the shredded E.O.U. It’s armor exploded as the light grew stronger. Patrick was forced to pull away. The moment it had touched the Sin, Patrick had howled in agony. The light soon expanded large enough to envelop the 00 Raiser. Unlike Patrick, neither pilot felt pain as the light touched them. *“It’s alright, he’s here to help.” Said Charlie from somewhere. *“You’re alright? Where are you?!” Demanded Ransac as he looked around frantically. *“Look in front of you.” *Ransac struggled to pierce the light, his eyes squinting in effort. Finally he was able to make out a form. It looked like a mobile suit, but for some reason he felt as if it was something else entirely. The figure struggled to move for a moment before absorbing all the light around it. The protective field shrunk into it, exposing both. *“What kind of trick is this? Nobody can just die like they’re supposed to anymore!” Snarled Patrick as he resumed his assault. The being responded by summoning two lances which it aptly brought to bear against the Sin Gundam. The elbow sabers were stopped in there tracks as the mysterious being severed the arms of the Sin. With a strong kick it sent Patrick careening through space as he struggled to recover. He was about to attempt a counterattack when a red mobile suit erupted into view and began to physically restrain him. *“Enough Patrick, we’ve received the order to fall back. You’ll get your chance later.” Ordered Char. Refusing to let this chance get away, Ransac brought the 00 Raiser into a full charge at the pair. Char responded by tossing and then kicking Patrick back towards the carrier before stopping the attack cold with his shield. “I have no wish to fight with you. Fall back and nobody will be harmed.” Said Char calmly as he brought his beam rifle to aim directly into the chest of the 00 Raiser. *“And what reason do I have to believe you? You work with him and with The Ascent! More than likely you’re going to put a beam in someone’s back the moment they turn away!” Snarled Ransac. He ducked under the Sinanju and tossed a beam saber upward, destroying the beam saber and forcing Char back. Before he could attempt another attack Char landed a powerful kick that felt like a comet directly into the cockpit of the 00. Before either Ransac or Heero could recover, he pulled out a beam axe and held the Gundam at sword point. *“I am not so low a coward as to attack so dishonorably, and one‘s allegiance does not display one‘s character. I am Char Aznable, and you will accept my terms. You’ve already won. I will agree to my part, Amuro can vouch for me in that regard.” The last he said upon seeing Amuro approach the group with his weapons to bear. Ash followed right behind him. The two stopped after seeing the 00’s predicament. Char released the 00 and took off back towards the carrier. The other Ascent mobile suits followed close behind. *“Well, at least we know one honorable foe. Guess it beats a dishonorable ally.” Said Ash as he moved to surround the mysterious figure which had been watching the display with almost interest. *“Who are you?” Demanded Amuro. *“I am simply called, Seed. I am Charlie’s protector. *“Charlie? Where is he then?” Demanded Ash. *“We are one right now. I shall show you upon our return to the ship.” Responded Seed. Without concern of an attack, the strange being soared towards The Traveller. Ransac sighed. *“This keeps getting weirder after every battle.” He said to himself. Category:Gundam 00S: Crossover